


[s] Rise.

by orphan_account



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), Homestuck, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Image Heavy, Modified SBURB mechanics, Plus other characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Jack Frost. Three hundred years ago, you created the universe.</p><p>[[Please read the foreword.]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. FOREWORD

So.

I've decided to start the most impossible plot-oriented crossover I've ever even considered creating. This is no mean feat – I've been putting it together for _months_.

First up, the layout... With Homestuck's page-by-page format, this will unfortunately translate to a massive chapter count here on AO3. Don't get worried about not being able to understand jargon or plot points; I'm going to explain it as I go, build the world from the ground up with nearly the exact same mechanics as HS itself. I say nearly because, for reasons which can be summed up as ease of mind/storytelling, a hint of originality, and trying to break away from the typical -stuck formula, I'll be changing a few aspects of SBURB. Nothing too serious (excepting everything to do with Shifters - no explanation, spoiler alert!!), so old HS fans and anyone new alike will be able to slip from this or Homestuck itself to the other with an easy transition. And an added bonus: Homestuck is confusing and full of information in the first few acts (not to mention second person/present tense!), heaps of people are put off by having to process it all, but this is going to have a more regular orientation. I hope I can educate you all on what Homestuck's actually like, so maybe you can tackle it for the first time or again and know the finer mechanics inside-out already ;)

Of course that's not the only reason I'm making this! It's been _stuck_ in my head for an AGE, and I've had to wait until I saw httyd2 and bh6 as well  >:C Joy of joys! Honestly, all I can really say is to trust me to take you along for a rollercoaster ride, because updates are gonna be frequent, there's gonna be a LOT of character development and lore, and HEAPS of easter eggs for anyone already familiar with Homestuck and Hussie's methods of association between characters B)

I'm gonna be using a lot of static images, gifs (so if you're prone to epilepsy be careful okay), and I fully intend to make animated Flashes too. And unfortunately new pages will appear at the bottom of the list here - Homestuck's updates appear at the top of the list. Not a problem, I'm just nitpicking. I plan on not interacting with the public much for this, because the Major Character Death warning is _not_ for show. Don't freak out: This isn't like Storm Siren. That's all I'm gonna say. But then again, why would I have been practicing with eight Winds, Olaf, Anna, Beathan and Evan if I didn't have a zodiac of twelve who all get stage time to deal with now? ;) Speaking of the ol' pirate fic, however, updates on that are going to be extremely slow but incredibly rich. I really, truly am sorry for the awful dry spell, but I've had a lot of real world problems and my drive to write it has dropped to incredible stagnancy. However, updates on these are likelier to be faster but with much less volume - essentially, I update whenever I draw a new panel.

Without further ado, let me tell you how the universe begins...


	2. >Narrate.

[](http://imgur.com/qOWIRF0)

Three hundred years ago, the universe was created.


	3. ==>

[](http://imgur.com/yuAg0Kf)

Six intrepids banded together to embark upon the Game.


	4. ==>

[](http://imgur.com/oCWnyOF)

The Mage of Time was responsible for bringing them into action, and working with their strengths. He kept his eyes open for new ways to proceed, and succeeded in acting as leader of the team, the pillar of strength, the sage one.

Now, he stands for leadership, old age, and wonder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Bet you thought I couldn't draw, right? WRONG!


	5. ==>

  
[ ](http://imgur.com/fqS1Z6r)

The Heir of Hope, upon immediately prototyping his sprite with a rabbit and himself, became the main offensive power of the team. He collected and torrented valuables to the other players with remarkable speed, allowing them to reach new heights and create new items for their quest. 

Now, he stands for wealth, growth, and hope. 


	6. ==>

  
[ ](http://imgur.com/eiHPf1g)

The Sylph of Light made bonds with the forces of Prospit as soon as he could. Though the white army was destined to lose against Derse, they fought valiantly. He with silent watch kept eyes turned to the purple moon, warning the team of the horrors beyond the edge. 

Now, he stands for fortune, good dreams, and the future. 


	7. ==>

  
[ ](http://imgur.com/3dC28YT)

The Maid of Mind played helper to the team, darting between planets faster than she could be tracked. Her vivacity resonated with all she met, and they treated her with the same respect and kindness she gave them, never forgetting her aid. 

Now, she stands for youth, kindness, and memory. 


	8. ==>

  
[ ](http://imgur.com/IAG7BqH)

The Rogue of Breath was a wildcard, for he never wanted to play. Dragged in by the Mage, he was uncooperative until he ascended to the God Tiers and became a fully realised Rogue of Breath, but then he led the group with astounding power, and trumped the Bard. 

Now, he stands for freedom, fearlessness, and fun. 


	9. ==>

  
[ ](http://imgur.com/wKA2moA)

The Bard of Space is unfailingly described as the dark one. He succumbed to the pull of the grimdark throes from beyond the Furthest Ring, and led Derse's black army himself with wrath tenfold. When defeated, he retreated to the darkest depths of Derse, and he remains there to this day. 

Now, he stands for fear, nightmares, and the past. 


	10. ==>

[ ](http://imgur.com/gEQOJuU)

Together, they faced trials beyond imagining, and their reward was beyond measure. They married the universe they created to the one they had left behind, joined forever by the kernel of the Incipisphere...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friendly reminder that all art is created by me unless explicitly stated with full credit in specific, rare circumstances.


	11. ==>

[](http://imgur.com/gNjEfE7)

Skaia.


	12. ==>

[](http://imgur.com/DxTTcZm)

The Alpha universe was filled with an entirely new race, and they called themselves trolls. Our universe is joined to theirs by seven of the gates to Skaia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully my skill at speedpainting figures will grow steadily better ;) Also, I updated the previous panel, and it's a little less boring.


	13. ==>

[ ](http://imgur.com/UqJaoXt)

A return of SBURB would be disastrous for the halcyon we have today, which means it’s of utmost importance that it’s never –

???: Are you EVER going to get tired of reading that book to these kids?


	14. ==>

[ ](http://imgur.com/sjfDECK)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This page isn't supposed to have a caption. One-page update to say that you should reread these thirteen pages because I've added formatting, and that I've edited/finalised the first nine chapters of Storm Siren. Things are happening, but slowly. Give me time.


End file.
